Chained
by TheDarkCommander
Summary: Ever since Godcat was defeated by the four heroes, Matt and Lance's friendship is not doing so well. Until one night, when they separate from the girls and wake up somewhere else, the boys must find their way back to the team. Something will also bring these boys together... Literally. Rated M for yaoi and language not suitable for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chained: Chapter One  
Authors Note: This is my second fanfic ever so I decided to make it an Epic Battle Fantasy one. I wont give away too much detail trust me. All characters, however, belong to KupoGames and not to me. If the character seem out of character blame me lol. This also might become yaoi... Oh boy lawl.

A young, long haired blonde boy dressed in pirate like attire lounged by a door to a small house. A sword with gold wing like designs and a shining silver blade punctured the earth below him, and the boy leaned against it, sleeping. The sun was just about to set from beyond the horizon and cold winds occasionally grazed the young pirate's face.

The door from the house swung open and the young pirate instantly woke up from the noise and tried moving. He failed and the door whacked his face, causing a loud crack and his sword dropping from his grip. A red haired, red eyed boy dressed in a black military outfit walked out. A gunblade was attached to his two belts around his waist and a sniper rifle was hooked onto his back. The pirate got up and pushed the door so he could walk out from behind it. A red mark was on his face, his icy blue eyes filled with fiery annoyance.

"Lance, dude! Don't just swing doors open like that!" The pirate exclaimed. Passerby's walked by, some giggling at the amusing scene. The blonde boy moved closer, one hand grabbing the other boy's coat while the other in the air.

Lance, the gunslinger simply let out a humorless laugh and shoved the pirate off of him. He adjusted his eyepatch and his military hat. He turned so his serious red eye could stare into blue ones, and he spoke. "Your fault for lounging right there, Matt,"

Matt huffed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend could be a pain in the ass. For example, prideful remarks, ditching the team more than once and even purposely shooting at the young pirate. Lance was a good guy but sometimes Matt just wanted to give a good knuckle sandwich to the gunslinger.

Lance, on the other hand, even though grateful that Matt spared his life a while back, wanted to give a nice swift kick to the other's face. Matt was a glutton, eating everything and anything in sight. Hell, Matt even ate slimes and even a sandworm once. He might be good at sword play, but that idiot always screws up.

Lance and Matt begin walking out of the village to a small campsite. The gunslinger takes out a small burlap pouch and walks over to a girl with ginger hair and stunning figure. He hands the pouch to the girl, and she sighs.

"Why look at me like that Natalie? Let me guess, its Matt." Lance smirked. Natalie, also known as Natz rolls her eyes.

"You two really need to stop fighting. I mean, one day you two are going to get killed because you are both idiots." Natz said strongly and she gets up and grabs her angel winged staff. She walks over to her tent and pulls out a small bottle filled with a blue liquid. She opens the pouch and pours the dust like powder into the bottle.

"This mana either should be able to explode and cause a scene, giving us the time to escape and even giving us an extra boost in magic power." Natz thought outloud. She puts the bottle away into a bag and a green haired archer girl runs over to the campsite.

Matt smiles and waves, "Sup Anna!"

Anna gives Matt the peace symbol, "Yo!"

Lance rolls his eye and walks over to a log and sits on it and takes out a book to read. Anna, placing her how behind her back began to explain what the group if heroes could do for their next adventure. A small leg less cat bounces by and purrs, catching the attention of everyone.

Natz laughs, "Hey there Nolegs! Where have you been?"

Nolegs simply replied with a collection of meows, making the young pirate smile. The cat bounces over to a tent and crawls inside, Natz follows after the cat. After all, it was her tent the bundle of fur waddled into.

"I was thinking going to a cool city and seeing if there were any tournaments there," Matt began to say, then he quietly added. "Honestly I want to escape from Lance. He pisses me off sometimes." Anna smirks and nods her head, agreeing.

Anna smiles, "Or we can always search for treasure! I know an ancient temple full of the monoliths we can kill." Matt sighs, "Sounds tempting, but monoliths are hackers man. They always get me somehow!"

Lance huffs, "Thats because you lack reflexes and speed." Matt got the urge to flip Lance off or punch him right in the stomach.

"Im pretty fast!" Matt exclaimed. Lance got up and put his book away and walks up to Matt so their faces almost touched. The gunslinger was only about two inches shorter than Matt, however, his pride is what made him seem taller.

Lance spat back, "Says the guy who was slain by a mere child." The gunslinger points to Anna, making the archer put her arms up in defense.

"Dont bring me into this!" Anna yelled. Natz poked her head out of her tent and sighed. If this were an anime, she would have gotten one of those sweat drops.

Matt took out his sword, Heaven's Gate and pointed it at Lance. The gunslinger sighed and he pulls out his gunblade and does the same to the young pirate. Both were ready to fight if they had to, a physical fight not a verbal one. Matt always preferred action that involved blood and punches rather than simply yelling at another to get his point across. A warrior like him don't do much civil things.

"Guys its getting late, and we didn't have lunch or dinner today. I think we should just eat and rest up for the next day ok?" Natz said.

Matt crossed his arms, even though tempted at the thought of food, he was still upset with Lance. Anna inches away from the boys, worried she might get caught in the arguments.

Matt and Lance place their weapons back on their belts and sat down across, away from each other. Anna shivered from the intensity rather than the cold. After what seemed like hours of silence, Matt finally spoke. "Fine."

Lance looked away, smirking to himself.

Natz facepalms, "This won't end well thats for sure."

Anna nods, "I guess winter is taking its toll on those two."

Natz added, "Obviously, those idiots never seem to stop fighting ever since we defeated Godcat. Lets just eat dinner in peace guys, I don't want to heal up wounds which you guys should take care of since I would be wasting my mana and time."

"Mrrow? Mmmrow mrow?" Nolegs meowed as he looked at Matt then to Lance, then back at Matt again.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Nolegs shut up, no one can understand you."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I swear I think I might turn this into a yaoi fic... Its just getting the vibe ya know? Then again I might become the first EBF yaoi fic writer that I know of so.. Comment if you think so lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chained: Chapter Two  
Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, I was on a trip and I just came back today! I went to Vegas but I honestly prefer staying in Hawaii with my cat XD. Disclaimer, characters belong to KupoGames, this is simply a fan made story... I guess this will be yaoi later so shhhhhhh...

The campsite was quiet, except for the rustling of leaves against the wind and the tossing and turning of Anna. Dinner went by rather quickly, and just as quietly. Natz tried making a conversation, thinking the two boys would cease their bickering, she even brought up topics Matt would love to go on and on about. The young pirate ignored her and focused his attention on how he should kick Lance's ass the next morning. Thus, making Matt restless.

The young pirate, grabbing his swords, unzipped his tent and crawled out. Matt then looked around, his eyes slowly getting used to the darkness and the fading glow of the fire. He saw that Natz and Anna's tents were zipped, when he turned to the gunslinger's, it was open.

Matt cautiously looked around one more time before he got up with Heaven's Gate, and left the campsite. The pirate shivered when he felt a cool breeze, he could even smell the winter chill, its sharp, unnatural feeling breathing it in and out. He didn't walk far when he saw the gunslinger near a stream. Lance was crouching down with his gunblade, cleaning it carefully. Gunpowder doesn't work well with water, Lance knew that the hard way.

"How long are you going to stand their?" Lance inquired as he got up. His gunblade glinting faintly. Matt glared back and he took a few steps forward. Red and icy blue met once more. The full moon illuminated this scene dramatically, Matt's blonde hair seemed to be more platinum while Lance's skin appeared to be a ghostly white.

It took a couple of seconds before Lance muttered, "Stalker much?" The commander hooked his gunblade to his belts and put his hands on his hips. Another cold breeze gusted by, causing Matt's hair and Lance's coat to flow gently, despite how violent the wind was.

Matt stabbed Heaven's Gate into the ground and leans on it. He takes his hat off to smooth part of hair before placing his hat back. Lance sighed and cracked his neck.

Matt averted his gaze for a brief second, "Well?"

The silence was getting awkward, even for the both boys. Who was going to say the clever insult first? Or who was going to say something completely random to try and throw the other off? Apparently Matt had nothing, how disappointing.

Lance narrowed his eye and adjusted his eyepatch, "Humph, why are you here? Since when are you out this late? After dinner you just left... Did you just return? OH! Don't tell me! Were you out with some girl and did you bang her up?"

Matt felt his face turn red in anger. "HELL NO YOU PERVERT!"

Lance merely laughed, "Oh? That's not it? Did you bang more then one? Or maybe you were the one getting it?" Lance crossed the line. Matt

Matt's face flushed even darker and he got off his sword and he grabbed the hilt and he slashed at Lance. The gunslinger dodged every attack and roundhouse kicks Matt across the face. The young pirate groaned. He falls back and his vision blurs. He felt a needle in his thigh. He felt dizzy.

The last thing Matt saw was Lance grabbing his arm when a dart was shot and then stumbling forward and collapsing next to Matt, the gunslinger groaning. Matt tried getting up, but his muscles felt tight. This was one damn cramp.

The pirate heard the sound of metal... As if it was being pried opened and his wrist being lifted up. The pain was immense and he screamed, only to be muffled when a shoe kicked his face into the grass. When his arm fell back down into the grass, he heard the same done to Lance.

It grew quiet once more as the young pirate sighed. Matt thought he might die here being next to Lance the asshole. Lance thought the same, dying next to glutinous asshole pirate was worse then dying in the hands,,, tentacles... Whatever of Akron.

Both could agree on something. Their current situation was going to get worse, as they felt their bodies being moved... And then... Darkness.

END OF CHAPTER TWO  
Since I just came back from Vegas, I had a hard time trying to figure out what to do, How would I explain all this?! Well, Lance and Matt with have their POV like situations later, like Lance might get one next chapter. Oh yeah the yaoi thing, expect it to come slowly but surely in later chapters since working it in is hard :P and this will also be my first yaoi fic... And it had to Epic Battle Fantasy... Facedesks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chained: Chapter Three  
Authors Note: Ok, nothing really new here. This might be a boring chapter so Ill update a little more often to get to the good parts of the story. And... I will be adding some quotes to each beginning of this chapter and every chapter after this one since I think its cool.

"Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive"  
― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes

Lance woke up, his vision still blurred from the drug that was injected into his arm. His bots was wet, as if he just recently was beached after possibly being dragged by a current of water. Lance guess correctly as he heard and saw a stream of water only a few feet away from him. Whatever it was, the young gunslinger didn't want to know how strong it was, or how long he was out for. He grabbed his wrist and he felt a cold metal against the tips of his fingers and even through his gloves.

The gunslinger grunted as he got up, mid day sun shinning into his eyes. His vision cleared and he stared at the silver bracelet. He examined it from every angle he could, he only saw smooth metal. Who ever put this on him knew what he or she was doing. The bracelet was going to take a while to take off. Lance heard a grunting and he looked down to see a wet pirate next to him. Lance rolled his eye and he picked up his gunblade next to Matt.

The pirate stood up and desummoned Heaven's Gate and it disappeared as a brief flurry of white light. Matt looked at his wrist to see the same bracelet Lance had. He sighed and he glared at Lance. The gunslinger stared back, slight confusion in his eyes.

Matt yelled, "DUDE! This is your fault!"

Lance was taken back, "How is this my fault! You were the one making the noise last night. You caused us to be taken away and now we are stranded who knows where!"

Matt groaned. The urge of punching Lance... Oh how it grew stronger. However, Matt did his best to resist it and ask a rather serious question about their current situation.

"Hey Lance, whats up with this bracelet?"

Lance shrugged and he walked farther into their surroundings. It seemed that they traveled a far distance, the stream seemed calm. As if a waterfall was somewhere close. The forest around them seemed different from where the campsite was located. It was more dense, with thicker foliage and taller trees.

Matt huffed and he walked toward the stream, to try and cross it. He only made it up to three feet until he felt the bracelet warm up slightly and he heard something of a chain being magically formed. He ignored it until he walked about another three feet until he heard Lance.

"Matt what the hell!"

The pirate opened his mouth to protest as he turned around and he nearly chocked on nothing. A red chain, about five feet long extended from Matt's bracelet to Lance's. The face the gunslinger had was one of worry and surprise since he seemed to partially dragged along by Matt.

Matt blinked once in confusion and he raised his arm that had the bracelet. The chain also moved, and Lance hisses in annoyance as part of his body lost balance and Lance failed to resist the chain. His arm gradually went forward due to the force of said chain.

The young pirate grinned and he stepped back slightly causing the chain to move again and it made the young gunslinger gasp and fall into the stream of water. Matt chuckled, only to feel the chain move and he fell forward also into the stream, his head nearly hitting a rock. Lance was furious and he got up and he was about to kick Matt in the groin. The pirate kept laughing.

"Haha! That face was just hilarious!" Matt exclaimed.

"Shut up Matt! This is going to be a problem!" Lance groaned.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"Obviously, we don't know where we are and how we got here. Second, we have no food or shelter and we only have a few hours left of daylight. And I'm running low on patience!"

Matt sighed and he got up and he dragged Lance to the bank of the stream. The young gunslinger rolled his eye and he sat down. He felt ashamed. This must have been karma. Maybe for beating up Matt all the time or for arguing with Anna and Natz. He brushed his bangs back with his hand and crossed his arms.

Matt, on the other hand, thought the chain would be fun for laughs and good pranks. However, it had to be attached to Lance's bracelet. The young pirate sighed and he looked at Lance.

"I have a plan, it might work." Matt said, his icy blue eyes full of determination to get rid of the damn thing.

"Tell me, what are you planning?" Lance inquired.

The boys got up and walked over to a spot on the ground. Summoning a halberd, Matt stabbed the hilt into the ground so the blade stood tall and glinted in the sun.

"We run at the blade. Either of us on different sides at a distance so that the chain shows up. When we run, the chain should break with my sword cuts it in half," Matt said.

Lance nodded, "That's a good plan for a dumbass. By the way, thats a halberd not a sword, retard,"

"Shut up and get ready."

As the boys spread out, the chain slowly formed, each glowing link slowly connecting to another. Once fully formed Matt smirked.

"Ok... Go!" Matt and Lance, on either side if the halberd ran at it. Trying their best to keep their own balance and trying to throw off the other. The chain being strained and it made an almost straight line. The chain connected to the halberd and a crack was heard. The boys stumbled backwards. Most likely meaning Matt's plan was successful. The boys ran right through, meaning that the chain must have broke. Matt looked at the halberd, which stood tall.

Lance looked at the bracelet and groaned. It wasn't successful. The red chain was unscathed, and remained perfectly fine. Either the chain somehow wasn't solid at all and went through the blade, or-

"Oh shit!" Matt swore and Lance's vision moved over to the halberd. Right when Matt sword, the blade of the halberd shattered and the whole thing was slashed in half. Matt desummoned it and cried.

"That sword took three months to steal from that woman!" Matt pouted and he put his head in between his knees. The gunslinger smirked at the pirate, "A dumbass plan perfect for a dumbass pirate. And thats a halberd not a sword. Get your weapons straight."

Matt got up and stared at Lance.

"Look Matt, stop acting like a child. We need to find shelter to at least a town." Lance said calmly. His voice cold and serious.

Matt looked away, his temper slowly cooling down. "Fine. Not like I had the chance."

Lance smiled, "Lets go. We wasted time,"

END OF CHAPTER THREE.

Good god, this chapter was long o.o I think I kinda failed this chapter... XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chained: Chapter Four  
Authors note: nothing much to say besides this is just a fan work of the Epic Battle Fantasy series of flash games made by KupoGames. Check it out, good stuff! Oh and btw... This might have some minor yaoi... To build up to the climax AND JESUS THAT SOUNDED WRONG OH GODS! So I guess this chapter or the next might be shonen ai? Is that whats it called? BLEH, WHATEVER.

"Never be afraid to trust an unknown future to a known God."  
― Corrie ten Boom

It was sundown. Matt managed to find a cave for the two boys to hang out until first light the next day. The boys were collecting enough wood they could find to make a fire that could last them the night. After all, they needed to keep moving in order to find out where they are and how they can take the bracelets off. If the chain could break Matt's halberd, that means that the boys could be endangered. When they returned, Matt began gathering the slimes he managed to hunt down a few hours ago, and he helped Lance make a fire. They both stayed silent, even though they both wanted to insult the other.

When the fire was set, Matt took some slimes and stuck them onto a stick and roasted them over the fire. Slimes were tasty, but took awhile to cook. If undercooked, the slimes could make both boys sick, which they both experienced before on their travels. Across from Matt was Lance, trying not to move around too much to prevent the chain from forming.

Matt sighed, "I wonder how Natz and Anna are doing. I hope Nolegs is ok,"

Lance said nothing and walked around the fire so he could lay down near Matt, without the chain being a nuisance. Matt looked at him before looking at the slimes. He took one off carefully and put the stick away and he bit into the dead green creature. It tasted good and not fleshy and raw, which was a good sign.

Lance closed his eye and he whispered, "Im sure their fine without a dumbass like you."

Matt chewed the last bit of the slime and glared at Lance, who fell asleep. The pirate sighed and ate the last two on the stick and left the other dead slimes alone and covered them with a leaf. Those could be breakfast or lunch.

The next morning was a hassle since both boys left the cave. The slimes were untouched and would be eaten later that day. Matt had to use the restroom, and he hid behind a tree and did his business while Lance was nearby while his back turned away. As if he wanted to be here.

"Stupid chain," Lance muttered as he felt his arm being moved by the chain and Matt walked out behind the tree and washed his hands the same stream which they found themselves by yesterday.

Another silence went by before Matt got up and he walked past Lance, the gunslinger following. Upon reaching the cave, Matt checked the slimes, only to find them decaying and seemingly disgusting to look at. The corpses were beginning to stink to.

Lance crossed his arms, "We need to keep moving."

Matt looked at him, "Where to exactly?"

Lance gestured the the mouth of the cave using his head, "North gets us to a city we can stay at until we find out what the hell is up with these bracelets. The people up there might know something."

Matt looked away from Lance, "How far is north?"

"About five days if we leave right now and we keep an even pace of around thirteen hours. It will take longer if you screw around every hour." Matt snorted and he walked out, dragging Lance behind him. Their weapons hooked onto their belts, the blades glinting in the morning sun.

The boys made their way north, and found a way out the forest to find a seemingly endless valley or cliff side of jade green grass and few trees. The air was warmer, and cleaner. Matt could feel the presence of the ocean. His trained senses as a pirate helped him a lot.

Matt turned to Lance, "So we follow the ocean?"

Lance gave him a puzzled look, "I don't know what you mean, dumbass, but I guess we do."

Matt wanted to punch Lance again. The only dumbass here was Lance, he was the one who go them into this mess and was the one who seemed like he didn't know where they were leading.

"Stop calling me dumbass," Matt said.

Lance smirked, "Unless you do something stupid, my mouth is sealed."

The boys continued walking and occasional arguing, which stopped when a knife grazed Matt's cheek, a small cut beginning to bleed. Matt summoned Heaven's Gate and Lance grabbed his gunblade.

Bandits with swords and knives surrounded them. Their heads shrouded by cowls and some of them, their mouths were covered with cloth. The boys knew how to deal with the bandits, except, they never had the chain restricting them. The bandits inched closer, cornering the boys. They were standing nearly the cliff. Matt almost lost his footing, and caught a glimpse of the dark valley below. He hoped he wasn't the one falling off.

Three bandits charged at Lance and the gunslinger sidestepped. He moved to far from Matt and the chained formed, dragging Matt down, leaving him in a helpless state. Lance shoot the three who charged at him. A man tried strangling Matt, but the pirate kicked him off. Getting up he charged back. This time, Lance fell down. The bandits laughed in amusement.

"God damnit Matt! You made me trip twice!" Lance yelled as he kicked a bandit before slashing his neck, and the gunslinger skillfully dodged another bandit and the blood from his victim. Matt stabbed a man while he punches another before yelling back, "Says the guy who started it first!"

The bandits were decreasing in their number. The men began to inch farther away. Before they retreated one managed to throw a knife into Matt's arm and another stabbing his side. The blonde haired boy gasped and two more knives hit his thigh and his chest. Coughing, he stumbled too close the edge and fell.

Lance swore as he saw Matt fall off the edge and the chain forming. Lance tried holding his ground but failed and he fell down into the valley after Matt. Unlike the pirate who was clumsy, Lance managed to regain his footing midair and land onto his feet. He heard groaning and Matt was feet away from the red haired commander.

The pirate clenched his jaw and his fists and he tried getting up. He lost a lot of blood from simple wounds as those. Matt would live, if the wounds were treated. Two of the knives layer next to the blond haired boy. Lance sighed and he took out the others. The pirate grunted. It hurt more since he was so tense.

The red haired commander managed to find some bandages in his coat and took them out. He had a bottle of medical alcohol, which should be enough for the stab wounds and the cuts. Matt's jacket was soaked with blood, Lance knew he needed to act fast. Ignoring Matt's protests, Lance took off the black jacket and the blue shirt underneath. The gunslinger felt for bruises, only getting more protests from Matt.

"Dude, shut up. I don't want you to die. I don't need to drag a dead person around." Lance hissed as he applied the alcohol to Matt's thigh. Matt clenches his fists.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT STUFF GODS!" Matt yelled. He struggled, but Lance held onto him, to avoid getting more injuries he needed to treat.

"Its strong alcohol, your wounds should be healed up faster than normal kind."

Matt groaned. Lance didn't need to check down there, no need to. The pirate's thigh wasn't bleeding as heavily as everywhere else. Lance then noticed something. Matt felt less tense, allowing Lance to apply alcohol to his arm and bandaged it up.

"Passed out are we?" Lance smirked. "I guess you couldn't take it. Makes this easier for me I guess."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Dont worry, the rest of this bit will continue in chapter five. Dont worry readers! Oh yeah, expect some shonen ai shenanigans in the next chapter too~ and Lance sounded so pervy... Oh god. O.o someone kill me before Kupo kills me XD

Meh im dead already.


	5. Chapter 5 YAOI WARNING

Chained: Chapter Five  
Authors note: one word... Yaoi... No i take that back two words. Lust and yaoi. Yeah yeah, sounds like a generic yaoi... No romance theme in general. I actually have to say, this works well with Lance. Someone who isn't fighting under you too much, shirtless... Bloody... Wounded. My headcannon of Lance is a calm serious and cold boy, however, he could be overcome with mixed temptation when in battle. This means I think Lance is a sadist, yandere, tsundere, Flandre Scarlet type of character. Expect him to do scary stuff. So...

Warning YAOI IS AHEAD TURN BACK NOW AND READ OTHER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI, DO NOT LEAVE HATEFUL COMMENTS. Thank you.  
Btw, Matt used his fapping arm XD wait- Shot and stabbed by Matt and Lance.

"One day you fall for this boy. And he touches you with his fingers. And he burns holes in your skin with his mouth. And it hurts when you look at him. And it hurts when you don't. And it feels like someone's cut you open with a jagged piece of glass."  
― Maureen Medved, The Tracey Fragments

Lance stared at Matt, who was trying to calmly breath. He might look like he was passed out, but the pirate's body still reacted. Lance was having a hard time putting alcohol on Matt's side.

Lance slapped Matt on the shoulder, "Stop moving!"

Matt groaned and he woke up, "It hurts ok!"

Lance glared at him, "Looks like it won't be easy after all. I will knock you out cold if I must. Now, your a warrior. This pain should be child's play."

"Give me some choices,"

Lance sighed, "Ok, you shut up and handle this like a pro is one. Two, I knock you out cold. Three, I do something else."

Matt blinked and he weakly added, "Ok, first one,"

Lance poured some alcohol onto Matt's side. Matt screamed and he pushed Lance away. The alcohol, once again, didn't touch the wound completely. Was this really going to be this hard? Lance was getting annoyed. He looked at the bottle, and it the amount of medical alcohol was low. The commander avoided Matt's gaze, and stared at the remaining wounds. The blood wasn't even dry yet. Lance moved closer. What ever he was going to do wasn't really his fault. Lets blame Akron and what that thing did to the young commander.

Placing the bottle aside Lance stroked Matt's chest, only to get more protests and grunts in pain. The commander moves closer to the pirate's ear and licks it. Matt yelps and tries shoving Lance, but the pain was getting immense.

"This is better than being knocked out cold, right?" Lance whispered.

Struggling Matt opened his mouth to protest, that he could handle the painful alcohol instead if this... Torment. He felt another pair if lips crash onto his. Matt's eyes met Lance's red one, his eyepatch covering the other. This only made things more intimidating, which didn't help out Matt at all. He felt Lance's tongue slip inside his mouth, which crossed the line. Hell! He felt Lance's tongue touch his! Matt was disgusted.

Even though it hurt, Matt punched Lance the face. Feeling sweat and nervousness, the young pirate wished he saved that punch for later. He probably just made things worse. The commander grabbed his cheek, which was growing red. He looked at Matt, lust was still in his visible eye. Matt swore, he wished it was over.

Lance gripped Matt's shoulder making the pirate yell again in agony. The gunslinger laughed and he kisses the wound on Matt's chest. The blonde haired boy his stomach churn. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. He hoped it was just a disgusted reaction... And not anything else.

The gunslinger began to lick the wound, tasting the blood. Matt wanted to pass out again but he couldn't. The sensation Lance was feeling was becoming too much, he felt himself lose his dignity and his face was flushed. His knee hit Matt's crotch, and the pirate bite back a moan.

Lance continued licking then moved his hand lower receiving a moan. Matt opened his eyes and struggles. The wounds stopped bleeding, but the sensation... Good grief.

"L-lance..." Matt gasped. Lance looked up and smirked causing the pirate to shiver. Matt didn't want to lose his virginity to the asshole, and he didn't want to be the one receiving it either! Matt grabbed Lance's shoulders and pulled him up so their faces were almost touching. Lance sighed, "What?" His hand stroked Matt's thigh.

"Dude, stop it!" Matt hissed. Lance laughs causing Matt to become confused.

"I'm not sick to do that. But this might help you shut up." Lance said and he kisses Matt again, another hand reaching for the bottle and he pours it on Matt's side and his chest. However, Lance's other hand worked with Matt's thigh.

Matt had no idea to be thankful for not feeling pain or he should be rather feeling the stinging sensation of the alcohol and not Lance's hand on his thigh... In his pants... Near his... Oh gods.

Lance pulled away and slipped his hand out, Matt whimpered and sighed with relief. Lance bandaged the wounds before slapping Matt across the face.

Matt grabbed his cheek, "Ow!"

Lance huffed and he gathered the things, "Your fault for being a cry baby. Whatever. We leave in the next hour. We should get to a more sheltered place by tonight.

Matt glared at Lance. The sensation didn't leave the young pirate, his body seemed to want more while his mind was completely against such things. He wouldn't mind a girl doing those things. BUT LANCE. He was a different story. Matt hoped by tonight, it would disappear. He sighed as he put his shirt and his jacket back on.

The two boys made their way out hours later. Luckily, by sundown, how Lance predicted, the two boys found a small town they could stay in for the night and ask for directions the next morning. They walked into an inn, and step their things aside.

Matt lost his appetite while Lance, said nothing about what happened back at the valley. After Lance and Matt were in their beds, Matt felt the sensation again. It wasn't the agony he felt from the alcohol, but something else. It stabbed him in the heart like a burning dagger.

Matt had no idea if it was heartburn or... Something he wished that wasn't the case. If it was lust, he hoped he could just jack it off with his fapping hand. Damn Lance. Fortunately, Matt's fapping arm wasn't the one with the bracelet on, so he could work a little more without being restricted. But, Lance was often a light sleeper, sometimes never sleeping at all.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Matt figured out Lance was asleep. And he quietly sighed and he moves his hand to his thigh where Lance touched and shivered. He stoked it, shivering again. It's as if he didn't need to put his hand down his pants to touch himself. He just like, needed to poke there and he might get the same results. But meh, might be messier Matt added to himself. Matt moved hand away.

Freaking gunslinger. He hoped tomorrow wont be the same, but something in his head seemed to yearn for the touch. Who knew Lance's skin could be so soft and-

Matt mentally slapped himself.

No Matt, your not gay or bi. Your as straight as a sharp sword that you have in your aresenal.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE O.O  
Lance is a perv...sadist. Thingy... Geez  
Unlike HIM Matt seems like an average teenager who touches himself. XD  
After watching TV most teenaged boys do touch themselves. Hell, Matt said he used his fapping arm for that attack in one of the games.

...next chapter wont be yaoi but its gonna be awkward. And spoiler, Matt's gonna get back at Lance. Im NOT TELLING YOU HOW trololo

This chapter was too short -.-;


	6. Chapter 6

Chained: Chapter Six  
AN: okey chapter five was just ridiculous. Dont worry, Matt will get back at Lance later on, maybe chapter eight or nine. I might write the chapters a little longer now to save chapter space or something. Until then, good grief FACEDESKS

"When you feel a connection, a gut connection, a heart connection, it's a very special thing. What's familiar to everyone is watching people falling in love; it doesn't happen on screen that often. People fall in lust, then they're suddenly together."  
-Alfre Woodard

Matt woke up to the sound of rustling and a chain, and lance swearing. The young boy looked at Lance who stared back. Matt sighed. Looks like they were getting up early again.

"I hate you," was all Matt managed to say to the gunslinger as the left the inn to look for someone to talk to about the bracelet and where they were.

Lance looked at him, an innocent glint in his red eye. "Well, I wouldn't have to do that if you were a good boy and didn't scream every time I tried putting the bandages on. Besides, you can take them off today later. The wounds should be healed."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Whatever, pervert."

"You're the dumbass who cant handle the alcohol."

"You were the one who was touching me and kisses me and licking me and crap," Matt grunted.

"You were the one who got injured. Now shut up! We need to look for someone who can tell us where we are and if going north is a good thing."

"Good thing!?" Matt exclaimed, fear was beginning to get to him. What would happen if the bracelet was permanent and he could take it off. What happens if he would be stuck with Lance forever. That sucks!

Lance sensed the change from confidence to fear from the pirate. He looked around and pulled Matt down to an alley way. Matt only yelped and tried protesting again and struggled.

"Matt, calm down. The chain is the least of our problems. Those bandits who attacked us work for someone. Besides, we could use the chain for extra support."

Matt shoved Lance away and adjusted his hat and collar of his jacket, "How!?"

"We could use the chain to strangle enemies and stuff. It might seem like a curse at first, but once we get used to it, we could use it to our advantage." Lance said, mentally thanking the strategic part of his mind. Without it, he wouldn't been able to last this long with Matt, and the pirate constantly screwing up.

Matt walked away, Lance following in close pursuit. The boys asked some passerby's. The answers they received were all the same, "I dont know." This pissed Matt off. He just wanted the damn thing to go away.

After what seemed like hours of walking around, Matt and Lance sat outside of the town, which proved useless. Matt was chewing on a mint he found at the market while Lance was examining a map he bought.

"According to this, we are about weeks away from where we were with everyone else. How did we get here so quickly? I won't be able to answer. This makes our current situation a little dire." Lance thought outloud as he put the map away in his coat and examines the bracelet.

"So?" Matt asked, caring less. He just wanted to everyone else again.

"We keep heading north, knowing everyone else, they would be heading there too. After all, its a neighboring kingdom to some magic based one." Lance replied. He got up. Matt stared at him and looked away, spitting out the mint leaf.

"Come on, we dont have all day. Who knows if this bracelet is rigged with a trap. I'm assuming if it was, a time based one. If we dont get it off, we might get shocked to death." Lance huffed. Matt wished he didn't hear that. How does that pervy commander even say that with such a calm, cold voice. It's almost creepy. Matt felt the sensation again and he tried shaking it off. No, he is not going to be turned on for something that, nothing for that matter!

Walking through another forest would get them to a huge temple ruins, which was pretty big already, but it would take them longer to go around it. The temple ruins was said to have pools of clean water. Said to be untouched by demons, one of the safest places on this demon, monster, inhabited world. That would be the boys' best bet to stay there for awhile before continuing on their journey.

Except, the temple is huge, but it's almost like a maze at times. Puzzles everywhere, and maybe even traps. After all, the temple ruins must have been more special when it was used. Matt assumed sacrifices or just simple prayer was held there. Lance cared less about what would have happened in there how many years, maybe even centuries ago.

Lance and Matt stopped in front of a huge gray temple, which was carved into a mountain. The entrance of the temple seemed to have begun to fall apart and it was covered in dark green moss. Stepping inside, Lance felt the damp walls, slowly dragging his hand along the carvings as he walked. Matt watched and felt the sensation grow stronger.

'Don't tell me I'm jealous.' Matt thought and he looked away. The pirate walked faster and nearly hit a wall. Lance put his arm out in front of Matt, while the other held a lighter.

"Watch where you're going dumbass, there could be traps." Lance hissed and he turned right, reading the map with the lighter. Matt looks around and jogs after the commander.

"We just need to take a couple more sties and turn another right- damn!" Lance hissed. The lighter was dropped. Matt rushed over and swore, "Now the lighter ran out of juice!? Great! Just great!"

Lance crumpled the map and he threw next to the lighter. He growled and he continued walking down the halls of the temple maze. The commander was dragging Matt along, who didn't appreciate it one bit. The pirate's legs hurt and he wanted to rest. He tried calling to Lance, who ignored him. All five times Matt yelled at him that is.

Matt, growing even more tired, collapsed. The chain straightened causing Lance to be pulled and he fell backwards onto his back. Lance growled.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID DUMBASS, MY COAT'S GOING TO BE ALL DAMP NOW!" Lance shrieked as he got up and he kicked Matt in the face, causing the pirate to yell in pain.

"Sorry! I just need to rest!" Matt managed to say. Lance sighs and he extends a hand to the young pirate. Hesitantly, Matt took it and stood up, his face close to the other's. They looked at each other until they blushed and looked away.

"Well, that was awkward." Lance muttered, brushing the dust off of his coat. Matt laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah uh where were we..."

"In the middle of arguing." Lance answered crossing his arms.

Matt nodded, "Ok... Uh, you go first."

"Do we have to argue now? I don't have a good insult right now." Lance smirked. Matt smirked back.

"Well, maybe thats because your such an ass that you forgot one!" Matt snarled, "Catch me if you can!" Matt bolted off, the chain forming again making Lance run after him. Even though they were connected by the chain, making this little game if tag seem ridiculous Lance slipped around on the damp floor as the boys neared a stream of water.

Matt, had the upper hand as he predicted when he was about to fall. Instead of falling, he slide with the damp mossy floor. He glided around effortlessly until he heard a crack. Matt cautiously walked over to Lance, who was on the floor. He wasn't moving. His breathing seemed still too, adding an eerie effect which tore at Matt's nerves.

"Uh Lance you ok?" Matt stammered and he placed his hand on Lance's shoulder so he could turn the commander onto his back. Lance's red hair was a mess and his military hat fell of nearby, so it was floating in the stream. Matt reached for it and flailed it around, getting most of the water off. The commander grimaced as Matt touched his arm.

"Don't tell me you broke it," Matt stated. The red haired boy managed to nod, holding onto his arm. It just had to be the same arm where Lance's bracelet was on, which meant Matt would have to move less to avoid anymore injuries.

Matt frantically looks around, and he turns his back to Lance. He was about to turn around until he felt a cold metal against his throat. Matt saw in the corner of his eye a smirking red haired boy. He sighed.

"That was too easy, and normally you would care less or have a slower reaction," Lance examined, looking into Matt's surprised face.

The young pirate breathed with relief, "Thank god you're ok,"

Lance removed the gunblade and hooked it back onto his belts and cracked his neck. "I took a nasty fall so now my neck's killing me. Since when do you care, like i asked,"

Matt stared at him, his mouth agape. His icy blue eyes narrowed and he gets up and shoves Lance to the nearest wall of the temple. His eyes burning with anger and determination. Heaven's Gate in his hand, ready to strike if needed.

"We don't want a dead man, now do we? And besides! You tricked me twice now! Back at the valley and just now." Matt snapped.

"Thats because you're naive. You get fooled too easily. Your reactions are funny though." Lance sneered. Matt grunted and he used kneed the commander in to stomach, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood.

Matt pulled away and he desummons Heaven's Gate, "That's for tricking me. I'll get back at you later, just you wait."

Lance wipes the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and licks it off his finger. He peels away from the wall and he walks down another hall of the of the temple.

"Where the heck are you going?" Matt said, following the commander.

"We need to find the courtyard of this temple. There should be ponds of water where we can find fish." Lance stated.

Matt's stomach growled in response causing the pirate to sigh.

"Looks like the warrior likes that plan," Lance laughed in a mocking tone.

"Looks like you're asking for another punch, commander." Matt barked back, shoving Lance away so he can be in front. He stops at a spilt in paths.

"We go left," Lance said.

"I-I knew that!" Matt fumed. He needed a plan to get back at Lance... How was he going to do it he wasn't sure. But he knew, the sensation wasn't going to leave any time soon.

END OF CHAPTER SIX  
Ok around chapter eight is when the next yaoi action comes. Chapter nine is about half way through the fanfic in total of chapters and crap. Unless, I act stupid and add a little more but you should get my point.

Might be around three yaoi moments. Maybe shonen ai here and there too so yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Chained: Chapter Seven  
AN: Sorry for all the spelling errors. My iPads a douche :P im hoping to get a new keyboard soon, since I didn't get one for Christmas. So, sorry guys! I'll be also having a new style, the quotes from now on with be bolded. AND I GOT ONE WOOHOO! But for this chapter no quote.

Lance mentally sighed as he watched Matt try and catch fish in the pond. The temple might be built within a mountain, but that doesn't mean there won't be any water source. Even though he did not know much about these ruins, Lance was certain the location of the temple was close to either a lake or a river. Thus, how there were fish and plants growing.

The young commander looked into the cracked temple ceiling above him. The sky was pretty shades of pink and red, making a lovely contrast to the pink tinted clouds. It reminded him of Natz. Oh, how he wished the mage girl would notice the gunslinger. But, she liked Matt instead. What did she see in the gluttonous idiot? All Lance could see was an average warrior, pirate, a ronin. Lance's jealousy was beginning to grow. His dark soul feeding off it. He got the urge to kick Matt so badly. To hear the screaming and to feel the blood slowly staining his gunblade. Desperately shaking off those terrible things, Lance sighed and he thought other things. Such as how pretty Natz was and what the next insult he should throw at Matt and Anna.

The gunslingers thoughts were interrupted by Matt's triumphant cheers. Lance's crimson eye stared at the blonde teen, who had a fish, about eight inches, in his hand. The aquatic creature squirmed in Matt's hand. The pirate laughs and he puts the fish down onto the marble next to him.

Lance huffs in annoyance, "That's only one fish. That's totally going to feed us,"

Matt glares at him before going back into the water, looking for more fish. Lance only sighed and he continued looking at the sky. The sky was beginning to turn indigo, the sun slowly descending beyond the horizon. Lance sighs and begins searching for something he could use as a light source, or at least use to make one.

Getting up, he finds dry pieces of wood and grass. Doing his best not to create the red chain from the bracelets from being to far away from Matt, he places the wood down onto the gray marble and does his best to dry of the grass. The young commander's eye narrows and he adjusts his eyepatch and he forms a small campfire. Taking out a small pouch of gunpowder and he sprinkles some over the wood and grass. Taking out a match and his gunblade, Lance skillfully sets the match ablaze. Using extra precaution, to avoid the gunpowder exploding all at once and hurting Lance, the young commander places the match onto the wood and grass. Pulling way quickly and taking a step back, the campfire slowly began to blaze.

By the time the campfire was set, Matt only managed to catch four more fish. One of them however, could have passed as two considering how big it was. Lance, saying nothing, goes back to viewing the campfire. The commander pokes at the wood, not only checking the flames but out of boredom.

The idiotic pirate never said anything to him for the past ten minutes... Make it fifteen. Maybe it was because Lance never started a conversation by saying an insult or bringing up everyone else. Well, the commander didn't know. Lance was even starting to feel sorry and bad for Matt. He shouldn't have said those things, those lies, to the pirate. Hell, Lance was beginning to forget why the two even began to ignore each other. The commander was unable to recall why.

The two were great friends. Always getting along. Fighting demons and other beasts together. Getting in trouble with knights. Staying up late to see who could doze off the first, Lance always winning of course. The pirate and the commander were always with each other, watching each other's back for any signs of dangers. Oh right, Matt lost his trust in Lance. The pirate believed the gunslinger was going to ditch the team. Lance shivered and tried shaking away that thought, no, memory. Clutching his face, the commander felt uneasy, as if remembering these things were just part of Akron's aftermath.

Lance's eye welled up with tears, his eyepatch becoming wet. Turning away from Matt, Lance wiped his eyes and took off his eyepatch to dry off the salty tears using the sleeves of his coat. Placing it back on and fixing his hat, Lance didn't feel any better. He was supposed to be the cold, cruel, insane, sadistic, serious commander of a great army. Yet, here he is, trying to hold back tears, holding back emotions from something that happened in the past. Which was, fairly recent that is.

Regaining his posture, he saw Matt walking over. The red chain from their bracelets seemed to fade slowly. Did the chain form without Lance noticing? The blonde haired teen held about six fish in hand. He still said nothing and he stabbed three of them on sticks. Three for Lance, three for Matt. Simple as that. The pirate stuck the stick into the ground near the campfire or the fish to cook. Matt wanted to eat the fish now, raw. He imagined making sashimi with his swords and maybe using some edible plant as the sauce. Boy, this made him hungrier. Which to Lance, was becoming a little too obvious.

Chuckling, Lance turned the stick over to let the other side of the fish to cook. Matt shook his head and wiped the little trickle of drool from the corner of his mouth. He looked at Lance, who was still smiling. The commander's gaze moved up so their eyes met in an awkward way. The gunslinger stopped smiling almost immediately and frowned.

"What?" was all Lance managed to say. Those icy blue eyes were full of mixed emotions, it was intimidating. Hunger, mixed with confusion and slight anger could be seen in the faint light in Matt's eyes, which was lit by the campfire.

Matt raised a brow in confusion. He looked at Lance... Only to get the sensation again, which ferociously collided with Matt's hunger and his thought on how to try and get back at Lance since the incident back at the valley which involved... Licking...Kissing and... Matt mentally slapped himself again.

'Matt, you aren't some die hard homo' Matt thought, trying to repeat it over and over again to get rid of the sensation. It only grew stronger when the pirate caught Lance looking the other way, looking for more wood for the campfire, and maybe even something that might help them getting through the temple ruins quickly. Matt blushed a dark pink color. The warm glow of the campfire was really made Lance look elegant.

Matt kept staring. The warm glow of the fire made Lance's eye glint depending how he moved his head, it was so seductive it made Matt get turned on. The fire even made Lance's pale skin seem warm to the touch.

Matt mentally slapped himself again. Next time he thought of anything perverted about Lance he was going to mentally stab his stomach or, for real, stab himself with one of his knives.

Lance turns around and he looks at Matt with a questioning look and sighs. He takes the stick and tears off a piece of fish. As he puts the fish to mouth he takes his gunblade and begins to examine it for any cracks and scratches. After all, Lance was a perfectionist. The young commander also needed to end this silence.

"Hey dumbass, eat your fish before they burn," Lance growled in his most uncaring voice as he puts another piece of fish to his mouth and chews it. His crimson eye glinting in the light, giving the effect that his eyes glowed a color close to yellow. Lance's color.

Matt felt a shiver roll down his spine as he went back into reality, a harsh one at that. He huffs and he grabs the stick and he rips a piece of the fish with his teeth and he hungrily swallows it down without much chewing. In under a minute, one fish was already a skeleton and the second fish was almost one too. Lance blinks once or twice in surprise. He looks places down his gunblade and he eats the rest of his first fish in silence. Or so he thought.

Matt yawned and he tosses the remains of the fish and the stick onto the campfire and he stretches. The chain slowly forming, until Matt noticed it and moved his arm closer. The chain fades away. The young pirate looks at Lance until he decided to say something unexpected.

"Sorry Lance, for all the douche things I said before." Matt began, taking his hat off to brush his hair back with his hand before placing his hat back on and continuing. "Look, I know you might not even care, but I think its my fault. I shouldn't have assumed you would have ditched us when Anna found Natz and I,"

Lance gave the blonde haired teen a calm look, the serious and mocking glare vanishing. The commander thought he was going to be the one to end this feud, to be the one who says "im sorry." The red haired teen smiled places the stick with the remains of the fish into the campfire and he walks over to Matt and sits beside him.

"I should say sorry too for saying rude things and lies about you Matt," Lance said and he looks away and pokes the fire with an extra stick. The crack in the ceiling already letting in cold air into the small area the two boys were sitting under. The fire, slowly dying out.

Matt's eyes narrowed at the fire and he turned back to look at Lance. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the young red haired teen got up, gunblade attached to his belts.

"The fire is going to die out soon, and I saw some lights down that corridor, must be some kind of glowing object like a stone or something," Lance mused and he began walking off, thinking Matt was going to follow, which he didn't. The chains formed and they tugged at Lance, but the gunslinger didn't lose his balance.

"Hey Lance, tell me something..." Matt said getting up looking at his shoes

Lance tilted his head, unintentionally making the sensation Matt was feeling stronger. The young pirate closed in eye, as if he was in pain. "Tell you what?"

The blonde teen looked up to stare Lance in the face, slowly advancing toward the gunslinger so he would stand beside him. Matt sighed and he looked down the corridor Lance mentioned. He could see a faint blue-white glow, moving in patterns which reminded him of water.

"Nevermind, lets go!" Matt exclaimed, happily trying to change the subject and his thoughts. He pulled Lance down the corridor, the gunslinger somewhat surprised at the warrior's sudden change. Sighing, the young commander didn't have anything against this. Not even a single insult came across his mind.

'It feels just like the time we became friends... But all over again.' Lance thought and he smiled. He never smiled like that for a long time, the last time was when Matt first talked to Lance. Not as an enemy, not through disdain and hate and fear. But, as friends. Brother in arms.

Matt, was thinking something else. The sensation growing ever stronger, beginning to cloud his judgement. His lust, his passion, slowly showing. He finally knew how he was going to get back at Lance. As the two made their way down the corridor, Lance whistled. The blue white glow came from the water, which made the dark area seem less frightening.

Matt marveled at the sight of the water. It was pure, as if nothing ever touched it, not even other people or animals. The light which made the water sparkle must have came from something else. Since when does water as pure, untouched as this glows naturally? The pirate cared less however.

Lance watched as the red chain slowly disappeared before saying anything. "It's late, we could rest here since the water here doesn't make this room so dark. If we get up early tomorrow we could be able to make it out of this temple by mid day."

Matt looked at Lance and nodded, but he wasn't paying attention. He was busy thinking how he should approach Lance to get back at him. The sensation was beginning to take over. His lust, now visibly showing. The red haired teen detached his gunblade from his belts and took off his hat and placed it neatly too the side. Matt puts his hat right next to Lance's things.

The young pirate smirked and he jumped into the water out far enough that the chain began to form, and pulled Lance in with a large splash. The water hit Matt in the face, but he didn't care, he was used to it. Lance on the other hand, was shocked.

Sighing, the commander knew very well what just happened. "OK, you got me Matt. I guess I deserve a good drench."

Matt let out a humorless laugh, which made Lance gulp nervously. Matt never laughed like THAT. The pirate always laughed in a happy matter, not in the way how red haired tee would. Something was up and the gunslinger knew it very well... The pirate swam toward Lance, and smiled. Lance blinked once or twice before he caught on.

"Im not done yet," Matt said lustfully and yet with still contained his playful charm as he cupped Lance's cheeks and kissed him.

Lance mentally shoot himself more than once or twice but about fifteen times. Major over kill was all he could add to that... And how he wished he hadn't left his gunblade on the side of the cave.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
AN: And, chapter seven is over. This is going to lead to something juicy for chapter eight since some people seem to like this o.o and apparently, Matt isnt going to be some lustful seme but his normal self. Sorry for teh spoiler. I dont see Matt as lustful seme but as uke seme...Wait how is that possible? oAo And im trying to write longer chapters. I think chaoter 8 might be long but idk I hope there are less spelling and grammar errors, if you do find one tell me!


	8. Chapter 8 YAOI WARNING

Chained: Chapter Eight  
AN: MAJOR YAOI warning thing ahead :P so yeah if you don't like yaoi skip this chapter, or if you like yaoi or can handle it lol go ahead and review since this would be my first ever hard yaoi. Is that it is even called? Good grief I don't even know. Like as always I do not own any of these characters XD if I did the game would have crappy art and too many Touhou jokes in there.

WARNING: YAOI AHEAD, DONT LIKE DONT READ.

Lance as taken back. His friend was kissing him. It wasn't like one of those friend kisses some people receive, nor was it a gentle kiss somewhere else other than his lips. The commander wished he had his gunblade, he would have used the flat side to whack Matt on the head. Maybe the blonde teen was tired and was dreaming? Guess not. Well, at least the water was around two to three feet high.

Matt moved away his hands from the red haired teen's cheeks and they moved lower down to Lance's coat. The pirate pulled away from his kiss only to breathe before kissing Lance again. The pirate, even though he had a hard time unbuckling the two belts on top of the military coat, he managed to get them off and toss them aside onto the marble ground. Matt pulled away once more and unbuttoned the coat, which was now soaking wet, much to Lance's dismay.

"D-damn," Lance hissed and he looked away as Matt pealed off the coat and took off the black tie and moved them aside. The yellow polo shirt was just as wet as the coat, which only exposed Lance's figure, which looked somewhat like a girl's. Matt never really noticed this and he bursted into laughter. Way to ruin the moment, if there was any that is.

"You look so cute like a girl," Matt snickered, unbuttoning the three buttons at the top of the yellow polo shirt. There was no tie there so better just unbutton the shirt anyway.

"What do you mean?!" Lance snapped back.

Matt shrugged, "You look better than Anna, and that's saying something. I can't compare you to Natz though."

"Why is it because Anna is flat-chested?! D-don't do that!" Lance gasped, his sentence cut off when Matt lifted up the shirt. The young pirate was currently pinching on of Lance's nipples while the pirate was kissing Lance's neck. The commander blushed, and shifted away only to get better access to his neck for Matt, who sucked on the soft flesh.

"Don't be leaving marks on me!" Lance regained his posture and tried pushing Matt away, but failing.

Matt moved away, his blonde hair still wet and almost plastered to his head. One of his braids was getting undone. He smiled and said playfully, "Well, this what people do when they try to make love. That's what I read once."

Lance's eye twitched in annoyance, "You read books?"

Matt smirked, "I'm not that stupid. Besides, better here and now rather than miss your chance bro, I studied."

Lance took five seconds to realize Matt wasn't fooling around anymore as a joke to get him back. Rather, for once the pirate was being somewhat serious... In other words, Lance realized that he was going to lose his virginity he was saving for some hot chick (Natz was out of the question, she didn't like the red haired teen in that way.) His virginity for Godcat's sake was going to be taken by another dude, which was Matt rather than some random perverted man. Except, the red haired teen was the one who was going to get receive it not deal it.

'Goddamnit,' Lance thought. 'There goes my pride, someone kill me.'

Matt moved one hand lower to undo the belt around Lance's waist. Three belts? What's next? Meh, the pirate couldn't think of anything else to respond to that. Not like he needed too. After tossing it aside he lowered the red haired teen's pants and boxers and tossed them aside. Wait, he was leaving the boots on?

Lance squirmed around trying to get away, only to feel Matt's warm hands grasp his member and slowly pump. Another finger grazing against his entrance. The commander gasped and grabs a fistful of blonde hair and looked away.

Matt was annoyed right now. The red haired teen wasn't moaning or groaning or saying much to respond to this. He was doing everything he knew from, ehem, fapping. I guess Lance was just stubborn. Too stubborn to admit defeat, in this case too stubborn to except pleasure.

'Let's try this," Matt thought and he added a finger.

Lance's breathe suddenly stopped for a brief second.

Matt added three more, stretching him.

Lance's eye teared up. His eyepatch was getting undone, but he would fight to keep it on. The young commander slowly relaxed and he bucked his hips slightly. He bit his tongue, drawing blood.

Matt sighed and he pulled his fingers out, receiving a sigh of relief, which had a hint of disappointed in it. He slowly moved, pulling Lance along to one of the walls. The water glowing against their features. Matt's hair appeared to be a platinum blonde while Lance's eye seemed to glint more often every time he shifted he moved.

Pinning the commander to the wall, Matt took a breath and unbuckled his pants and lowered them down to his thighs and took out his erection. Lance wasn't looking.

'You don't want to be taken dry do you?" Matt asked, still fondling with Lance's member.

Lance smirked, "See if I care. You keep teasing me, which is making me want you now... And I said that out loud. Ugh!"

Matt kissed Lance's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you-"

Lance sighs, "We both know we had worse."

Matt and Lance share a laugh before they kissed. Lance, this time out of defeat, let Matt lick his bottom lip. Lance opened his mouth allowing the pirate to slip his tongue into his mouth. It was messy, but it's Matt. Practically everything he did was a mess. Lance mentally smirked and pumped Matt's member, earning a moan. Two could play at this game and Matt inserts his fingers once more, earning a pained gasp. The two boys pulled away leaving a string of saliva. Matt and Lance cared less, as usual.

Matt spread Lance's legs and did his best to put them over his shoulders. But Lance was pushed the wall, so not much support was needed. Might be uncomfortable though, "Sure about this? I barely prepped and-"

Lance huffed rolling his eye interrupting the blonde teen, "So? I can take the pain."

Matt gulped nervously and looks into Lance's eye, the young commander nodded, assuring him. The pirate slowly pushed in, groaning. The red haired teen's eye widened. OK, maybe they should have prepped. It felt like his insides were ripping apart. He thought he felt blood, which luckily there weren't any.

The commander screamed, "Take it out! Take it out!"

Matt didn't move out, he instead moved forward to kiss Lance, in an effort to erase most of the pain. The pirate moved his hips so he was fully inside of the red haired teen, only to get distressed moans and screams through the kiss. The gunslinger kept frantically moving, splashing water.

The teen pulled away, "You were the one who said you could handle it,"

Lance huffed and wiped a tear from his face. "I know what I said. I guess i miscalculated how it would be like."

The pirate smiled and he wiped the cold water from his eyes. "Well, do I move in? Or move out?"

Lance tried regaining a serious voice, "You were the one who put it in there, you better finish what you started."

The blonde teen slowly thrusted, trying to get used to the strange position he was in. It felt just as painful to him as he thought it did to the commander, it was tight and well, dry. He should have prepped anyway. Lance felt his face flush at the first three thrusts, and he gasped. It was less painful, thank Godcat, since Matt didn't do much anything when he pushed in.

The thrusts might have been slow at first, but it started to increase in speed. The commander feeling Matt occasionally thrust against an extremely pleasurable spot, pushed Lance over the edge and moaned, which increased in volume.

"Ah! Matt! R-right there!" Lance moaned, he wasn't going to bother hide his emotions anymore.

"Hah... I know..." Matt managed to say, sweat rolling down his face. "Ah! Lance!"

After some more thrusts, Matt and Lance both screamed each other's names. Lance felt Matt's release. The commander came soon after.

"Well that was fast... Uh round two?" Matt said pulling out slowly. He blushed at the sight of his seed slowly pumping out of Lance's entrance.

"I guess... Besides, we dirtied the water anyway. Might as well continue." Lance said and flipped over to his hands were against the wall. The commander felt Matt push inside again, the young pirate moaning before trusting again.

Matt was able to thrust faster thanks to this new position, and he could feel the red haired teen, trying his best to match the thrusts. The blonde teen felt a smile and he continued thrusting as he moved to Lance's neck and kisses it. His nails digging into his hips, which made Lance shiver in surprise.

"Ugh! M-Matt I-I think im going to- " Lance moaned.

"Y-yeah," Matt gasped and he blew his load into Lance once more, earning a gasp.

After pulling away, Matt and Lance kissed. This time, it wasn't as messy, but it was gentle. The red haired teen blushed once he realized that the warrior was kissing down his neck and slowly biting this time.

Matt nuzzled his face into Lance's neck. "Round three or did you have enough?"

"If you let me top just this once," Lance replied.

Matt gave him a smirk, "Hell naw!"

Lance licked Matt's earlobe and blew on it, "You had fun, so can I at least try? You took my virginity away when I was planning on losing it when i topped on a hot chick. You owe me. Besides, if we ever do this again, you can top."

Matt shivered and lowered his pants and stretched himself and kissed Lance once again before whispering, "Fine, but only once or else," The young pirate moved so that he was in front of Lance and the commander lifted up one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder.

"Dry?"

Matt nodded and he groaned as he felt Lance slide in, without much warning. Typical of the red teen of course. Good thing the pirate stretched himself, because he would have been sore as Hell later on.

Lance started thrusting and pumped Matt's neglected member. The young pirate moaned and felt nearly all his braids undo from the movement. Meh, not like they did much but give the young pirate a cool look.

The red haired teen found Matt's sweet spot rather quickly and thrusted hard and fast, making the pirate moan louder. The commander sighed and he licked Matt's thigh right before the young pirate could say anything else.

"I swear this is too much work for me, ah!" Lance groaned and he came, Matt smiled.

"H-hah, thats why I top bro. Since, I now how to."

"Ah! Yeah r-right dumbass."

Lance slid out only to get a hug from Matt and a small nip on the neck. The young commander shrugged and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. and allowed Matt to pull him out of the water. The red haired teen shivered and he felt Matt grab his hips and placed him on his lap.

"Last time ok?" Matt said.

Lance smirked and moved his hips so Matt's member would fit inside. Matt nearly yelped when Lance started moving up and down in a lustful, fast pace. The pirate liked this new position, the way the commander would make such cute faces and did most of the work (well, Lance could pleasure himself while making the pirate feel good too, but he assumed Lance felt better in this position anyway) was making him feel strange. A warmth growing in his stomach, sending Matt over the edge.

The commander licked his lips and he bent down to kiss Matt, still riding him. They continued kissing until they both came, the boys moaning in each other's mouths. Getting off and helping Matt up, Lance sighed and he put his boxers and his pants on, which were dryer than his coat. Matt did the same and hugged the commander from behind.

"I hate you," Lance calmly stated before laying down, feeling Matt snuggle up against him.

The pirate laughed, "Love ya too bro,"

After an awkward silence, "Lance you grazed against my crotch using your ass, stop doing that it makes me wanna do you harder."

'W-what the hell?!"

The commander tried hiding a blush, but failed. Honestly he didn't care what happened. I guess, he admitted, he liked it. As the two boys fell asleep, they were unaware of the two bracelets, sitting at the bottom of spring of water.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
AN: someone kill me like now. Oh and btw, this would be the last yaoi thing in the whole story line thing. There are only two chapters left XD I as expecting this to go by for a long time but I guess not. Thanks for all the review its appreciated o3o

Im serious someone kill me :o


	9. Chapter 9

Chained: Chapter Nine  
AN: Second the last chapter everyone! (if I decide to make an extra chapter for no dang reason which most likely I wont.) Yeah, I expected this to go by rather slowly but I guess not now that i have a keyboard for my ipad, hopefully I have less grammar and spelling mistakes o.o

Matt and Lance were already up gathering their things as they were about to leave the temple ruins. The red haired teen assumed it was still dark outside, which gave them the opportunity to find their way out and find this city. Supposedly, Natz and Anna and Nolegs were there. The blonde teen gave a gentle morning kiss to the young gunslinger, who blushed, trying to regain his serious posture.

Matt watched as Lance walked down the next corridor and they both noticed something. There wasn't a red chain pulling them and causing a feud, since it usually did.

"Woah Lance! Where's your bracelet?" Matt exclaimed running after him.

The red haired teen gave him a surprised look, "Must have fallen off during our "activities" last night," Lance stretched, his body was sore from last night, but not as much as how he expected.

Matt blushed, remembering the pleasure and the sight of Lance being such a seductive, sexy, moaning his name, screaming in pleasure in a hot manner- ok stop right there Matt, you dumbass. Dont think about it now, its only going to screw up your judgement.

"It doesn't matter, we're halfway through the temple and then we could make our way to the city, which isn't too far away from here." Lance mumbled and he walked down the hall, made a left and then a right, Matt following him in close pursuit.

It only took a short amount of time when the two boys to fid their way out of the temple ruins, which lead to a less dense forest. The sky was still dark, but had some spots of morning color, meaning a sunrise was close. Matt yawned and stretched only to summon Heaven's Gate.

"You hear that?" Matt whispered, nudging Lance's side.

Lance only nodded and took out is gunblade, "I heard, looks like we need to fight."

Matt smirked "At least the chain wont restrict us, we can go all out now. The bastard is going to get his ass kicked."

As if on cue, a stone golem in the shape of a giant lion with huge fangs padded out. It's tail was barbed with something that looked like a Chinese styled sword. The claws looked like they were made of bronze and were about eight inches long, and were extra sharp.

Matt and Lance were ready for the first attack as the stone lion lunged at them. Lance leapt into the air, kicking off the creature before shooting at it's tail and landing onto ground. Matt rolled away while using Seiken. The white rune sword in the shape of Heaven's Gate appeared and pierced the stone lion.

Matt cheered, thinking that attacked killed the creature, which didn't. The stone lion shook off the debris on its engraved fur. It bared it's fangs at Matt ad roared. It's claw seemed to glow and it tried a downward slash, which Matt barely managed to dodge. The downward swipe hit a tree, slashing it in half, leaving burn marks.

Lance swore and he took out his scouter and aimed his gunblade at the stone lion's head, and fired the shot. The stone lion managed to move away, only to get a bullet to it's tail, the barb breaking like clay pottery. Its roared and ran straight for the young commander and it jumped into the air and its fangs seemed to burn with the same fiery energy. What ever this thing was, it reminded Matt and Lance of a blacksmith's creation gone horribly wrong, as if it was possessed by some demon.

Matt stabbed Heaven's Gate into the ground, and used Iceberg. The blue ice quickly pursuing the stone lion, the ice stabbing the stone lion in the flank. The ice disappeared, and the stone lion growled. Part of it's side was chipped off, enough to show its inside, which were gold and bronze colored gears. Engraved inside in bold black lettering was a word, "Manticore."

The "Manticore" roared even louder, deafening Matt and Lance, giving it the chance to pin down the commander, who dropped his gunblade. The gears began to crank faster as the fangs grew hot and the "Manticore" began to try and bite onto the red teen's neck, ultimately killing him.

Lance, struggling to hold it back manages to yell, "Matt! Hurry up!"

Before Matt could get to Lance, an arrow enveloped in lightning pierces the "Manticore" on the side, the arrow almost going through the body. The stone geared lion growled and it stumbled off of Lance, walked a feet feet before some gears broke down. The stone lion collapsed, the gears stopped cranking.

A familiar green haired archer walked down from behind a tree, with a huge smirk on her face and she helped Lance up. The commander huffed and brushed the debris off of his coat.

"Anna!" Matt exclaimed running to the archer, who laughed.

"You should be happy I managed to get to you guys in time, that manticore was causing trouble for awhile now in this forest, killing pretty much everything that moved." Anna said, swinging her bow back onto her shoulder. She gave Lance a mocking look.

"I could have handed it," Lance hissed.

"Yeah yeah, try and act all tough gunfreak." Anna laughed.

A ginger haired mage ran down, her breasts bouncing around as she did. Her staff in hand, her hair somewhat a messy. A legless cat bounded after her. The legless cat jumped onto Matt, knocking him down.

"Nolegs! Natz! You guys too!" Matt said, petting Nolegs, who was purring up a storm as if it could have became a hurricane.

Natz whacked both Lance and Matt on the head with her staff and huffed. "You idiots better not do that again! You got us worried sick!"

Lance rubbed his head and smiled, "So you did miss me," He said flirtatiously, only earning another smack.

"Mostly Matt though, but... I guess I did." Natz sighed helping Matt up and hugging him tightly. Nolegs managed to leap off before getting squished by Natz's huge breasts.

Matt and Lance explained what happened, and their little journey. Natz shivered in anger when she figured out that bandits attacked them. Matt, explained everything in pretty much little detail, making it easy to follow and Lance only added things that Matt left out, including the screaming like a little baby when the red haired teen was cleaning out his wounds. Anna and Natz laughed, making Matt sigh and playfully punch Lance on the shoulder.

Except, Matt and Lance left out the part when Lance was licking Matt and when they, ehem, had intercourse. If Natz or Anna found out, the two boys were going to be dead. Literally.

But, ever since that day, Matt and Lance never bothered to make out again. Never even mentioned it or kissed or anything at all. As if, they had forgotten it completely. It never bothered them at all, rather, it was as if they forgotten it. Well, Matt might have discarded the memory. Lance, however, still held onto it. He kept it in his mind, only to find out his jealousy grew stronger for Matt.

But, now, that never really mattered now did it? Lance had too much time on his hands to worry about sex, romance, or anything in general. Well, that didn't stop him from flirting with every hot chick he saw, including Natz, who merely whacked him.

Well, the commander thought one day. 'At least I try and take risks.'

END OF STORY  
AN: Sorry if the ending was short. I ran out of ideas, which can get some writers killed e.e. I do hope you like this little story though, hopefully I can get better at writing AND STOP USING THE SAME GOD FRICKEN WORDS


End file.
